You still hate me right?
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: Takes place ten years after the movie, something I think was intended by the ending. Warning: Sexual hinting!


Okay I had to write this one, just because I wasn't happy if the ending of the movie. 

I own nothing, leave me alone damnit!

10 years in the future……

Bob Pataki unpacked the car and looked at the sweet looking bed and breakfast. He frowned, he wanted to vacation to Denver to see a football game, but Miriam wanted to go some place romantic since this would be their first vacation with out Olga or Helga.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, they don't even get cable." Bob complained as he pulled their bags from the back seat.

"Oh come on B, it'll be great, you can relax for once in your life!" Miriam said, she sobered up for the vacation, seeing as this one she might actually have fun. 

"You think it's wise to leave Helga alone?" Bob said, trying for an excuse.

"Are you kidding! She loves it when we go out for nights on the town, she is always so happy to get the house to herself. I think it's good for her you know?" Miriam said and helped Bob with the bags. Helga was happy to see them off whenever they had a night on the town, she was jumping for joy when they said they would be gone a whole weeked.

Gerald listened again as he got Arnold's answering machine. He groaned. Once again, Arnold had taken off somewhere and with no sign. 

"Gerald, have you gotten any word from Arnold?" Lila asked from Gerald couch. They had been dating for a month now. Weird thing was Arnold wasn't to upset about it. Arnold hadn't had a girlfriend for about a year now, but he seemed in good moods about it.

"No, looks like we have to find someone else to double date with." Gerald said and looked in his black book of phone numbers.

"Don't you dare pick out Sid, he is icky!" Nadine said, Lila wanted to hook her up with one of Gerald's friends so they could all double date. She sighed, 19 and still no dates, she felt like such a loser.

Grandpa looked around the boarding house, Arnold once again ditched out on his chores without even leaving a note. What had gotten into that boy lately he would never know, he guessed he would ask Oskar to do them, knowing they would only be done half ass.

"Damn Arnold, I need to get a damn tracking device on that boy." Grandpa grumbled as he went in search of Oskar. He found him trying to steal food from Mr. Pots.

Phoebe sighed and looked at her clock in her room once again, Helga was suppose to be here a hour ago to study for their test together. She wasn't answering her cell phone, pager, or home phone. It was very unlike Helga not to stay in touch, but she had days when she just wasn't reachable.

"What on earth could she be doing?" Phoebe asked and glanced at the clock again before she decided to start without Helga once again.

Arnold fell back on to the bed for the third time that day and gasped for breath. His body felt weak, like it always did right after. He looked over to his side where Helga was also panting as she tried to steady her breath. She caught sight of him looking and glared at him.

"What are you looking at buddy!?" Helga snapped and then returned to her heavy breathing, Arnold smirked.

"Still stubborn huh?" Arnold said and put his hand on her shoulder that was wet with sweat.

"I thought that is the way you liked it?" Helga said and relaxed a bit at his touch.

"You stay in character so well, you should be an actress." Arnold said with a laugh as Helga punched him in the arm.

"Hey bucko, this was all your idea, so don't be getting on my case." Helga said and sat up and reached for a towel on the side of the bed. She wiped herself dry of the sweat and started to rummage through her drawers for some new clothes.

"I guess this means we are done for the day." Arnold said and inched to the side of the bed and looked around for his clothes. He watch as Helga covered up her great looking body with garments of pink lace and then over that a pink dress. 

"Three times not enough for you?" Helga said and scowled over at him. He was pulling his pants over his cute little boxers that had the rubber duckies on them. After buckling his belt, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It doesn't have to be like this you know? If maybe you just admit it." Arnold said as he held her to his bare chest. Helga made a gagging noise and pushed off.

"Yeah Arnold, it does have to be this way." She said and picked up  his shirt and threw it at him. He grunted as she pushed past him to open the door, a sign that it was his time to leave.

He walked over to her and slipped his arm around her slender waist and bent down and kissed her. Her lips softened and worked against his. She pressed herself to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she had a peaceful look on her face.

"Now was that so bad?" Arnold asked. Helga lost the peaceful look and went back to a hard face.

"I think we just got caught up in the moment." Helga said. Arnold laughed. She had been using that excuse since they started seeing each other for these kind of meetings. She had some weird problem admitting her feelings. She did it fine when they were on top of the FTI building that one night, but since then she had gotten better at not admitting anything.

"Yeah, just caught up in all the excitement huh?" Arnold said, playing along with her little mind game.

"Yeah, you said it." Helga said, now avoiding making eye contact with those sweet green eyes upon her, reaching down into her soul.

"You don't really love me do you?" Arnold said, but with no emotion, like he was reading from a script. "You hate me right?"

Helga sighed, she harden herself and glared up at him. " That's right football head, now get lost!"

"You know someday you are going to have to admit it and not deny it later." Arnold said and gave her a peck on the forehead. He left with that and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Helga smiled as a tear escaped her eye.

"Yeah I know, someday football head." 

The End

Oh shorty but what do you expect, I am lazy! Review please!


End file.
